Tech Wars
by Vampwriter
Summary: A new group of warriors has stepped from the shadows to to aid the Sabers, what connection do they hold to Sylia's past and her father's death? That remains to be seen.
1. Tech 1

Author note:

This story is based off the popular Bubblegum Crisis anime series. Like my other stories this is going to introduce a team of new characters with the Knight Sabers that are going to throw Genom for a loop. I'll try to focus on all characters instead of just one however I'm still a novice at this, so it won't be perfect. I must warn you, I've never actually seen the series myself, however I've been to several net sites and read plenty of fanfictions so I have a general idea of what I'm doing; personalities, jobs, yadda yadda yadda...

And no offence intended, but if you have a problem with me I don't care in the least. On the flipside if you have anything interesting to say send your mail 

Now on with the story!

Bubblegum Crisis:

Tech Wars

Chapter 1

The battle was not going well. Sylia, Linna and Nene were buried under a pile of debris leaving Priss all alone to fend off the boomer. At the edge of the battle field the AD police stayed at a safe distance and waited for the battle to end. Lt. Leon McNichol watched the lone Knight Saber try to kill the boomer before her since her companions had been buried under a building. 'I hope they're okay.' he thought.

The police didn't even notice the figure rushing toward them until it was right on top of them. It leapt up and landed on top of one of the equipment vans with a loud "Clang!" They all turn toward it and draw their guns at the intruder. The figure just ignores them as it stands up and stares at the battlefield, crossing its arms in front of itself. Leon gets a good look at it and sees that it's someone wearing a combat armor. Decidedly female the armor was colored primarily green with gray on the backs of the arms and legs and going across the stomach, around and up the back. The helmet was more angular than those worn by the Knight Sabers, like something you would see on a mobile suite. The glowing yellow eyes gave him the shivers though. "Identify yourself," he said to the figure.

She paid him heed this time and turned her head slightly to look at him. She regarded him for a moment before speaking. "My name is of no concern of yours," she said in a distorted voice, though it couldn't keep the decidedly feminine voice from being noticed. She turned back to the battle and inside her helmet she winced when she saw the blue Knight Saber getting beat down, her weapons had been damaged or depleted earlier the battle; it was a highly advanced military boomer that had gone out of control. The others had yet to extrict themselves from the wreckage. The boomer managed to get in behind the Knight Saber and grab her, one arm around her midsection and the other around her neck. It began stretching her, trying to rip her in two. 'Well, guess it's time,' she thought wryly. She jumped off the police carrier and deftly ran into the frey. "Hey, tin man," she shouted, "heads up!" It looked over in time to see her jump up and throw a hard kick to its head. It lost its grip on its victim and was sent flying through a car and into a building.

Priss heard the shout but could neither hear well nor turn her head, she felt like her body was going to be torn apart any second. Then the pressure was gone and she was stumbling forward trying to regain her balance. A pair of strong, yet gentle arms came around and supported her while she regained her breath and balance. Finally she turned to thank whichever one of her friends had saved her. Instead she found herself staring into the face of someone else. "Are you alright," came the distorted voice. It took her a moment to find her own voice. "Uh, yeah. Thanks," was all she could come up with.

The other nodded and headed over to start digging out the others trapped beneath the rubble. Before she could, though, Sylia burst out and staggered forward. The stranger was at her side in a second to help. "You okay," she asked Sylia. She was about to say something when a roar broke out across the battlefield. They turned and the rogue boomer shot out of the debris of the wall it had been buried under. The stranger turned to Priss, "Would you hold her a sec please?" Priss came over and took Sylia from her.

The armor garbed stranger walked out into the center of the road and stared at the boomer as it advanced on her. She held up her arms in a guard position and made ready to fight. The boomer obviously didn't like her very much and charged her. Inside her armor she smiled wickedly and engaged her built in weapons. On the outside of her arms long silver spikes shot out about the same length of her forearms. The boomer didn't stop as it charged and in one swift thrust she put a spike through the boomer's exposed neck directly through the spinal relays. It had obviously been damaged when she had kicked it into that building. She drew back and the boomer collapsed like a rag doll, spilling its yellow body fluid all over the ground. 'Well that was easy,' she thought dryly as she retracted her spikes. 'Damn boomer didn't have enough intelligence to make it a descent fight.' But then she thought that it was also because the blue Knight Saber had worn it down before she stepped in.

She walked back over to help the other two with digging out the other two Knight Sabers. Sylia and Priss looked over as the stranger silently began removing pieces of debris. The stranger showed no interest in speaking to them as she dug so for the time being they respected that and continued to dig. Priss and Sylia managed to extract Linna and a few seconds later the stranger hauled Nene out. She supported the slightly injured girl until one of the Sabers came to take her and went silently on her way.

"Hey, wait a second!" someone said. The stranger turned around and saw the white Knight Saber take a few steps toward her. She regarded the other group's leader calmly as she waited for the other to speak. "Thank you very much for your help," she said, "But I'd like to know who you are, if you don't mind telling us." The stranger considered for a moment before turning away and starting off. She stopped, however, and over her shoulder said, "My name... is Tech. I'll be around if and when you need my assistance." And with that said she continued in her way and disappeared into the shadows.

Sylia and the others watched Tech vanish leaving more questions in her place. But for now they were questions that could wait 'till later, for now it was time to head home. Sylia activated her comm. link and called Mackey with the truck. Priss walked over to the mostly intact boomer and looked at it, "Hey Sylia, you want it?" Sylia examines it and nods, "Yes, we'll load it up in the truck." They gathered up Linna and Nene and place them in the truck, then Priss came out and retrieved the boomer for Sylia. Moments later they left the scene as the AD police came in to clean up.

Sylia removed her helmet and placed it next to her as she began thinking. She leaned against a weapons crate, arms crossed. Priss came up silently and leaned against another crate next to her as she stared down at the slightly shorter woman. "Uh oh, I know that look," she said. Sylia started a bit when Priss spoke and stares at her a second before what she said register in her brain, "What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Priss laughs a little, "I know that look. You know something, don't you?"

Sylia contemplated for a second before speaking, "It's not so much something I know, as something I remembered." Priss and the others looked confused so she elaborated, "In my father's database I found references to something similar. However the data was incomplete, as a matter of fact all the information in the database seems to be in bits and pieces. On further examination I found them to be key components from the diagrams; I figured it to be some sort of security protocol set up to keep the entire database from being stolen. Aside from that I also found lone components from other things that were the key components to other projects. It was these that I modified for use in our hard suites."

Lina spoke up, "So the person who wore the other suit tonight..." Sylia nodded her head, "May very well be the possessor of the other half of the database."

--------------------------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't worry yer' heads off too much though, we'll see who's under the helmet in the next chapter of BGC: Tech Wars.


	2. Tech 2

Bubblegum Crisis

Tech Wars

Chapter 2

Tech walked into the shadows of a nearby alley and used a mental command to activate the stealth function of her suit. To the Knight Sabers, however, it looked like she simply vanished into the shadows like a ninja. She leaped to the top of a building and watched the Sabers head off. A sudden wave of dizziness passed over her and the stealth units faltered. Placing her hand to her head she braced herself to keep upright. 'No, not now,' she thought. She quickly reestablished the stealth unit and quietly made her way to the pick up point.

She pretty much staggered onto the modified troop carrier and was assisted to a seat. Her helmet was removed and she gasped as she took in fresh air. Sweat ran down Sakura Tatchibana's face and she was breathing heavily. (I don't actually know about the spelling of her last name. If anyone knows the real thing, please let me know.) Sakura had shoulder length violet hair and jade eyes and stood about 5'8".

"Are you alright?" asked her teammate and long time friend, Tira Ashcroft, a British born young woman with a Japanese mother and British father. She used a cool wet towel to wipe the sweat from Sakura's face. Both Tira's hair and eyes were brown, though her hair had black highlights in it. Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to rest a bit." Tira watched her with a worried expression on her face as she helped Sakura remove the armor. Once removed Sakura sat down and fell asleep.

Tira sat opposite her and watched her sleep. They had known each other for years now, and couldn't help it when Tira fell in love with the brainy, yet withdrawn, young woman. Her only problem was that Sakura didn't seem to notice, not that she wasn't all that subtle about her feelings, so if Sakura did notice her she wasn't letting on. 'It probably has something to do with her father, Dr. Sai Tatchibana,' she reasoned. 'She probably doesn't want to become involved with someone so she doesn't end up losing them too.' Tira got up from her seat and sat down next to Sakura and placed her arm around the other woman's waist, resting Sakura's head on her shoulder. Sakura actually snuggled in closer and a small smile appeared on her face. Tira smiled down at her and likewise dropped off to sleep.

The Knight Sabers returned home and after tending to their injuries, mostly minor sprains, they all retired for the rest of the night. All, that is, except Sylia. She was in front of her computer accessing her father's database to search for information that she knew was in there. A sleepy Priss came into the lab wearing a robe. She and Sylia got back together a couple of months after Sylvie's death, finding that it helped to bring comfort to their damaged souls. With Priss' help Sylia had actually started coming back to life, so to speak, and began opening up a little at a time. Priss was slowly getting over the death of the person she was starting to love with only a few lingering nightmares disturbing her sleep. Both of them were learning one another's inner secrets and demons and making progress. Priss placed her hand on Sylia's shoulder, "Sylia, dear, come to bed. You can take care of whatever it is you're looking for in the morning."

Sylia had been ignoring how tired she now was but couldn't hold back her yawn. Giving in to her need for sleep she placed the computer on automatic with the data she had gathered on the new armor and closed down. She took Priss' hand in her own and let herself be led to their room. Priss got into bed first and Sylia slid in after her. Sylia snuggled into Priss' side, resting her head in her shoulder and Priss placed her arm around her shoulders. Sylia fell asleep almost immediately, but Priss stayed awake for a few extra minutes to watch her lover sleep. Sylia's face was reposed and child like to her eyes despite her age, reminding Priss of the childhood that was stolen from Sylia. Priss caressed Sylia's cheek gently and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sylia smiled in her sleep and for a second she looked like an angel with her silver hair fanned out around her. With that image still in her mind she too fell asleep.

Priss and Sylia got up early the next morning and got breakfast. Priss was reading about current events in the newspaper while Sylia was checking business news. They were drinking coffee and idly munching on whatever they had fixed to eat. Priss looks up from her reading, "Hey Sylia, how much longer do you think the computer will be in finding that data?" Sylia looks up for a moment, "I don't know. There's a lot of information to sort through. Could take a while."

The chimer inset in the table went off a few minutes later, just as they were putting away their breakfast dishes. "Guess it's time to go have a look at what the computer's found," Priss said. Sylia nodded, "Yep." They headed to the lab and activated the monitor. On command the information began scrolling across the screen.

"It's called the MS001X," Sylia said to the gathered Sabers. She had called the meeting at the earliest possible time when they could all be there. "The 'MS' stands for Modular Suit. It can be modified depending on the user and can utilize just about any weapon you could put on it. Without any modifications I would say the hard suites would stand a good chance against one of these suites. However if one of them were heavily modified we could be in trouble."

Linna raised her hand, "But that one helped us. I mean sure she didn't talk much, but she seemed more interested in making us her allies."

"Except we don't know what her true intentions are yet, so we must be cautious," said Priss. It was almost scary to Nene and Linna how much like Sylia Priss was starting to sound.

Nene spoke, "Is that one of your father's designs Sylia?"

She shook her head, "No, it's not." She looks at a hard copy printout, "According to this it was created by one Dr. Sai Tatchibana. This name doesn't sound familiar though."

Priss looked at her, "Never met him huh?" Sylia shook her head again. Priss looks over at Nene. "Think you can find something on him later?"

She looks up, "Actually I do recognize that name." She looks at Sylia, "Dr. Tatchibana died right about the same time as your own father." Nene turns thoughtful, "If I remember correctly he was found murdered in his own car, the killer was never found." She then turns her attention to the computer. "And something else strange. His daughter disappeared at the same time, she was never found though. No one knew if she was dead or alive."

"Do you remember what her name was?" asked Sylia.

Nene thought for another moment. "I think her name was Sakura."

Complete! This chapter is over! Tune in next time for the dramatic meeting.


	3. Tech 3

Bubblegum Crisis

Tech Wars

Chapter 3

The battle again was not going well. Even with Tech's presence they were fighting what seemed like an army. The odds were nearly five to one. Quincy apparently had set this up to lure the Sabers out of hiding, and when Tech saw had badly off they were to start with she had jumped right into the fray.

Priss felt someone at her back and turned slightly to see Tech herself fighting back-to-back with her. Tech too turned her head to look at Priss before turning back to the battle. She blocked a boomer fist coming at her face, then swept its feet out from under it. Tech's right fist lashed out as the boomer was suspended in midair and pounded it into the ground at her feet. She then kicked it and sent it flying into another boomer, knocking it over.

Priss was picking off boomers with pinpoint accuracy using her rail gun. Tech covered Priss, and Priss picked off boomers with her gun when they got too close and Tech had her hands full.

Sylia smiled slightly when she saw the two of them covering one another. It meant she didn't have to worry as much about Priss getting hurt. She was also glad that the two of them were getting along and not trying to kill each other. Her swords flashed out and cut the arm off another boomer that tried to penetrate her defenses. Another slash and she dropped it. The others were doing well also. Though Linna had been pegged a couple of times she was still faring well against their adversaries for the moment. Nene too was fighting, even though her armor was the lightest of the group. But what it lacked in defense it made up for with speed and agility. Nene was moving in and out of the boomers, almost seeming to dance as she fought. But they couldn't keep this pace up forever; they were still three to one odds.

Tech knew that she'd have to disengage from battle soon. Already she could feel the strain on her body as the suit drew on her strength. Trouble was she didn't want to leave her new friend here all alone. This Knight Saber fought like she did and there was no way she would leave a fellow warrior on the battlefield. So there was only one other option; she would fight until she was killed, though it would make Tira unhappy. Even though Tech was weakening she stepped up her fighting and continued launching attacks.

Back at the transport Tira watches the battle through the lens of the recon drone they had stolen out of a combat zone and modified for their uses. She didn't like what she was seeing. Tech and the Knight Sabers were seriously out numbered. On top of that she could see the signs of Tech beginning to weaken. She wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Sure she had managed to tweak the converter unit in the suit to allow for longer combat time, but it would still take its toll on her body eventually.

Looking over at the suit racks she began formulating a plan. With a determined look on her face she began stripping off her clothes. One of her teammates, Kathryn (aka Kat) saw what she was doing and moved to stop her.

"What are you doing Tira?! You know Sakura expressly forbad us from putting on the armors!"

She shook off the hand on her arm and proceeded to put on the protective inner suit. Once strapped up she pulled out the armor she had taken a fancy to. Normally a black and white affair the armor was currently a dull gray. Sakura's study of her father's database had turned up a deep hidden file for something called PS (Phase Shift) armor. (I have a Gundam addiction, so sue me) Not only did it provide grater protection from projectile weapons it also allowed them to cloak themselves, like Tech had done the first night she had encountered the Sabers.

Once the armor was on she did her hair up so she could put on the helmet. As the locks engaged the power flowed through the armor and the PS system became active. The armor glowed slightly and the color spread across limbs and body. The armor now resembled Tech's own, only black and white instead of green and gray. Tira took up a long pole-like weapon with a slight bend to it and some type of energy emitter at the top. The deploy unit in the wall attached a shield to her left arm and booster pack to her back.

Taking a deep breath she readjusted her grip on her weapon and started for the hatch. Kat's hand on her shoulder caused her to turn to her teammate.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" she asked worriedly.

Tira nodded. "I have to go, otherwise Sakura could be killed." She turned and again started for the back hatch. "Sakura's time is running out and I need to hurry if I'm to reach her in time."

She nearly made it out the back when Kat's voice again was heard, "Good luck."

Tira threw a brief thumbs-up over her shoulder then took to the air. Her booster pack didn't exactly allow her to fly, but it was close enough. It was actually like jumping a very long distance. She had to come down every minute or so, and she managed to push it to a minute and a half.

It was all she needed. There below her was the battlefield and the others still battling.

It was easy for her to see Tech was weakening quickly now. Her movements were becoming sluggish and she was breathing harder than normal. The boomer she was fighting managed to get through Tech's defenses and land a solid blow to her chest. The blue Knight Saber turned in time to catch her and shot the boomer in the head. Tech had grown to weak to fight any longer and the Knight Saber used the last shot in her cannon to destroy another boomer before tossing it away. The others were likewise looking tired and there were still a few of boomers left. Tech's armor chose this moment to change back as the PS system shut down, turning it gray and leaving her vulnerable.

As the boomers closed in on the two Tira leapt into the fray. As she fell she activated her weapon, the long green scythe blade appearing smoothly. She spun it over her head and swung hard as she landed, cleaving three boomers at once. Turning it over she again slashed another boomer in two.

"Who are you," asked the blue Saber.

Tira didn't even turn as she answered the question, "Call me Blackscythe." Now she turned, "You know Tech you should really take better care of yourself." The smile was evident in her voice.

The woman in question raised her head a bit having recovered a little, "I thought I told you not to put on that armor. It's not ready to see combat." She sounded exhausted.

"Neither was yours, yet you used it anyway." Said Blackscythe. She turns around when she hears the sound of charging feet. "Just a sec, please." She turns back to Priss, "Could you watch her for me?"

Priss nods, "Yeah, sure."

Blackscythe takes a few steps away and activates her boost pack. She bursts off with her scythe held at the ready. As Blackscythe nears the group she swings the scythe, digging it into the ground and then through the boomers. But the swing didn't stop, it continued as she spun in a 360-degree slash, cutting down every boomer near her.

Priss watched in amazement as Blackscythe swung her flaming scythe and cut through the machines like a hot knife through butter.

"Wow. She's pretty good." She said.

At her side Tech watched wordlessly as Ti… er, Blackscythe, cut into the boomers with each long slash of her weapon. She had told her not to get into the armor, but for some reason had defied her and gotten into it. As she watched though Tech watched how she moved in the armor as she helped out the green Saber. It was like she was born in that Blackscythe armor. Her movements were like water, one leading into another. In short, she was like poetry in motion.

Tech began feeling a slight flutter in her stomach as Blackscythe spun elegantly on one foot and reverse-slashed another two boomers. She was beautiful. For some time Tech had been ignoring these feelings so she could keep a clear head, but now there was no denying it as these pent up feelings came to the fore. Her memories began flashing before her eyes of all the times Tira had been helpful, all the things she had said and Sakura had tried to ignore.

One memory in particular stuck out; it was a few years back before they had gotten their group together and Sakura had been sick with a bad flu. Tira had stuck by her and cared for her all on her own, keeping her fed, wiping the fever sweat from her face, and keeping her comfortable. One day it had grown bad and Tira had called her family's doctor. The diagnosis wasn't good. Unless something happened soon to help the fever break Sakura was in danger of dieing. Tira had cried on her arm and was actually praying for Sakura's life. That was the first time she had felt it, this fluttering in her heart.

Some time just after dark the doors to Tira's room opened and her father walked in. He took her aside and there was a muffled conversation that Sakura couldn't quite make out. Something about a possible cure and she was pretty sure she heard her father's name mentioned. Mr. Ashcroft left a short time later, then returned with a small device. He said everything would be alright and then turned her head and placed the device against her neck just behind her ear. The device was activated and suddenly a gentle warmth began to spread through her chilled body. For the first time in days Sakura slept peacefully.

Sakura awoke two days later feeling better and felt someone holding her. Looking over she saw Tira's arms wrapped around her own arm and her nestled next to her shoulder.

'She must have stayed with me while I slept,' she had thought, 'just like all the other times.' She ran her fingers gently through Tira's hair and again felt this flutter. She suppressed it however, thinking of her father and her desire to avenge him. 'I can't let myself fall in love with her!' she thought, 'Not until my business with Genom is finished! I can't risk it… I can't risk Tira's life.'

So she had suppressed her feelings as best she could, until now, as she watched Blackscythe fight her Tech's life. 'I can't ignore this any longer. I have to tell her, and try to make up for the time lost.' She shut her eyes, 'Goddess I'm such a fool!' she looks back at Blackscythe, 'I promise I'll make it up to her.'

She felt her strength fail her and she finally fell unconscious, a smile on her face.

That's it for now. In the next chapter Sakura and Tira meet Sylia and the other Knight Sabers in a manner they had not expected, and Sakura finds out a secret that Tira had been keeping for quite a while now. No flames.


End file.
